


don't mean nothin' (don't have to mean much)

by multicorn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: after Jack and Bitty come out, a one-on-one discussion.

  “You know I’m really happy for you guys, right?” Shitty says.  He shovels another huge bite of pie into his mouth before he’s even finished the question, which, gross, but then again he’s been away from Bitty’s pies for a while.  Jack gets it.





	

“You know I’m really happy for you guys, right?” Shitty says. He shovels another huge bite of pie into his mouth before he’s even finished the question, which, _gross_ , but then again he’s been away from Bitty’s pies for a while. Jack gets it.

“So you said,” he says. His own plate is already empty, but he feels too lazy right now to get up and get another piece. He stretches out his arms above his head until he hears a cracking sound.

“‘Swawesome.” Shitty eats more pie, and Jack, in the comfortable silence, kicks his chair.

“So, what’s bothering you? Spill.”

Shitty’s head drops into his hands, and says, with considerable feeling, “fuck.”

Suspicions gather uncomfortably in the back of Jack’s head. It’s _Shitty_ \- he can’t have a problem with Jack, he’s never been anything but supportive of anyone, but…. “What the fuck, dude.”

“I thought you were straight.” Shitty still can’t seem to look straight at him, and, well, now Jack’s pissed.

“Well, I’m not. So is that what this is? You’re pissed that I didn’t tell you earlier?”

“Shit, nah, bro! That shit’s fucked up. I mean, I wish you’d felt comfortable enough, but,” Shitty shrugs, eloquently, and Jack can’t escape the feeling that he’s still missing something he should be able to put his finger on. “You gotta take your own time.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Shitty groans. “You know how I thought you were straight, but you’re not? Well. You probably think I’m straight, too.”

It takes Jack a second to close his jaw again. “You’re not?”

Shitty’s face scrunches up brows almost meeting his nose, as he eats more pie. Jack waits for him. “Mostly I am,” Shitty says. “If I have to pick a box - or a label, which I do, because people are shitty that way - then I think the box that describes me best is the one labeled ‘straight.’ But.” Shitty eats another couple bites of pie, till there’s nothing left but the crust, and then pushes his plate away, and waves his fork in the air. Jack considers stealing his plate. “How do you say to your best friend. Hey, I’m straight, and I think you’re straight, too, but I’d make an exception for you.”

“Oh,” Jack says. He knows he’s not the most observant person, but he’s still surprised, sometimes, by the magnitude of the things that he’s managed to miss.

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Shitty echoes him.

“Well,” Jack says, “you could lie around in his bed naked, and wait for him to get a clue.”

Shitty cracks up. “Didn’t work, did it?”

Jack grins back at him. “Nope.”

“Hey.” Shitty nudges his foot into Jack’s. “I hope this doesn’t make things weird.”

“What, with Bitty? No way, we’re solid. Or d’you mean, between you and me? Because, I mean - ”

“you’re dating - ”

“you’re ‘swawesome, but Bitty’s - ”

“ - there’s no way I could measure up - ”

“ - no one could.” And Jack’s stopped in his tracks by the truth and totality of that statement. No one else is Bitty, and somehow, Jack gets to be with him. He suspects the warmth that he feels is showing up on his face, but here with Shitty, in the Haus kitchen, he can’t bring himself to care.

“Yeah,” Shitty says. He’s smiling, too.

“You should’ve told me, though!” Jack punches Shitty in the shoulder, and Shitty pretends to wince. “Think of all that time wasted, freshman year!”

“You know it wasn’t wasted,” Shitty says. “And I don’t know about you, but I needed a friend back then way more than a hookup. Or an ex.”

“I still don’t know what I needed.” Jack shrugs. “But, man, I’m so glad I met you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticism, and general chatting are all loved! here or hit me up at [multsicorn](multsicorn.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
